Cell Phone Conversations with Firestar & Sandstorm
by Incredibly.Insane
Summary: What if Firestar and Sandstorm had their own cell phones and were always calling one another and bugging each other? Kinda stupid, but give it a chance! R&R, please, but no flames 'cuz its my very first fanfic. :
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I own this story._

Cell Phone Conversation between Firestar and Sandstorm

_(Firestar calls Sandstorm on his cell phone. He has her on speed dial.)_

Ring! Ring! Ring!

_Sandstorm_: Hello?

_Firestar_: Hey, it's me, Firestar. May I speak to Sandstorm please, sir?

_Sandstorm sighs and says_: What do you want? I'm helping out in the nursery.

_Firestar_: Oh, well, Miss Busy, so you DON'T want the "411" on Graystripe?

_Sandstorm_: What is it?! Is he in trouble?! What happened?!

_Firestar_: He went snorkeling, and said he would be back later. But guess who's here right now?

_Sandstorm_: Who?

_Firestar_: Not you!

_Sandstorm_: I told you, I'm helping out in the nursery, so why don't you just… OH! I'll call you back later! Bye!

_Firestar_: Well, bye!

**A/N: Yah, I know, it's pretty short, but I'm making longer chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cell Phone Conversation between Firestar and Sandstorm

_(Sandstorm calls Firestar back)_

Ring, ring, ring! Ring…

_Firestar: _Yo!

_Sandstorm: _Yo what up doug is Graystripe back from snorkeling yet?

_Firestar: _Uh, yah, he's right next to me. Say hello, Graystripe!

_Graystripe:_ HI! YO! Y'ALL!

_Sandstorm: _Hi yo y'all whatever well can I speak to Firestar now? You know our leader?

_(In the background, Firestar is yelling): _Oh, just give me the phone! Ugh. OK, what do ya want?

_Sandstorm: _Hey, so I'll be back in about…

_Firestar: _Hey, when are ya going to be back from helping out in the nursery?

_(Sandstorm enters Firestar's den)_

_Sandstorm: _Before you can say, "When are you going to be back from helping out in the nursery?

_(Both hang up their cell phones)_

**A/N: I know it's not much longer, but oh well. I just felt like writing another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Firestar calls Sandstorm) Ring, ring, ring, ring…

Sandstorm: Hello?

Firestar: Hello-I mean…hi? Bonjour? G…

Sandstorm (sighs) : What do you want?

Firestar: I want a cheese cake. But sometimes we don't get what we want, right?!

Sandstorm: Right, like for example, you supposedly want to talk to me right now, but I say no. Bye.

Firestar: But…

Click! (Sandstorm hangs up but Firestar dials back)Ring, ring, ring!

Sandstorm: Hello?

Firestar: How about a chocolate cake? That any better?

Sandstorm (sighs): I don't know why I even bother answering my phone.

Firestar: So what's it gonna be, cheese cake or chocolate? Maybe…since I'm feeling generous today…lemon cake. Oh, but don't forget the frosting!

Click. (Sandstorm hangs up)

Firestar: Fine, I'll get it myself, cake-pooper!

**A/N: I know, I know, barely longer, maybe not even longer. I just haven't updated in a long time and I was bored. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

(Sandstorm calls Firestar)

Ring, ring, ring!

Firestar: High, this is Pizza Hut, how may I serve you?

Sandstorm (sighs) Knock it off, Firestar.

Firestar: Uh, huh, and what other toppings?

Sandstorm: (sigh)

Firestar: (sight)

Sandstorm: You know, you can be a real burden sometimes.

Firestar: (in a high-pitched voice) You know, you can be a real burden sometimes.

Sandstorm: Stop messing around! I have something important to tell you!

Firestar (sighs): Ok, what is it?

Sandstorm: I ate some pie today!

Firestar: Is that really it?

Sandstorm: (giggling) No silly! That would make me sound like you!

Firestar: Well, what's so bad about sounding like me?

Sandstorm: Well, for starters, you talk weird, and uh…your voice kinda sounds like a girl's. Oh my gosh! I gotta go! Bye!

Firestar: Bye? Ok, um…uh…bye.

(They both hang up)

**A/N: Hey, this might be my longest chapter yet:) R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Firestar calls Sandstorm)

Ring, ring, ring!

Sandstorm: Hello?

Firestar: Hey, it's Firestar.

Sandstorm: Don't you have someone else you can call to speak your doofus language to?

Firestar: (sigh) AHH! I'm trying really hard not to do any sighing. It's just kinda…overwhelming. (sigh) AHHH!

Sandstorm: (sigh, sigh, sigh, sigh, sigh)

Firestar: You sound like a begging dog!

Sandstorm: Well, you sound like Daffy Duck. You always have, I just haven't ever told you before now.

Firestar: You're the one who sounds like Daffy Duck!

Sandstorm: Stop talking to yourself, it's creeping me out!

Firestar: (sighs) AHH!

Sandstorm: (starts singing this silly song) I'm a funny little monkey, hanging out with my ducky ducky friends, I'm a funny little monkey who learned to say "quack, quack"!

Firestar: (sighs) Man!

Sandstorm: You have serious problems.

Firestar: I'm the one with the problem? You were just singing a stupid song abut a monkey that learned how to say "quack, quack" that's now stuck in my head and you say that I'm the one with the problem? Geez!

Sandstorm: Ok, I gotta go. Bye!

Firestar: Bye little monkey!

(Both hang up)

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is mostly nonsense. :) R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Sandstorm calls Firestar)

Ring, ring, ring!

Firestar: Hello?

Sandstorm: Have you ever gone hunting before?

Firestar: (sigh) Man! Well, duh!

Sandstorm: Hey, look under there!

Firestar: Under where?

Sandstorm: Ha, ha, you said "underwear"!

Firestar: (in a very low, 'manly' voice) I do not have time for your child-like games. I am a leader, and I will be treated with respect.

Sandstorm: If I was with you right now, I would nip at your ear.

Firestar: What the hecksies are you talking about?!

Sandstorm: Hecksies? You have got to be kidding me.

Firestar: (sigh) Man! I just can't stop sighing!

Sandstorm: I told you that you had a problem!

Firestar: Why don't you sing that monkey song again and then we'll have Graystripe decide.

Sandstorm: No. I gotta go now. I'm helping out in the nursery and one of the kits ran off. Again. Bye!

Firestar: You're helping out in the nursery AGAIN? Well, bye.

(Both hang up their cell phones)

**A/N: Again, a lot of nonsense. Do you think I should have them have 3-way calls in some chapters-with Graystripe, too? R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

(Firestar calls Sandstorm)

Ring, ring, ring!

Sandstorm: Hello, this is Burger King. How may I take your heads off? I mean how may I help you? I mean-will you go to the dance with me? I mean-may I take your order? That's it! Thanks dude! May I take your order?

Firestar: Ok, let's see, I'll have a hamburger with those curly fries…do you have peas?

Sandstorm: Yes, you mean the little green things the size of your brain?

Firestar: Yes. Oh, and I want a 7-up – no wait-diet coke and a smoothie with a bobble head. I want the Strawberry Shortcake one.

Sandstorm: Ok, anything else?

Firestar: Nope, that should be good.

Sandstorm: OK. Now what did you call me for?

Firestar: To order my meal, of course!

Sandstorm: Come on, what do you want?

Firestar: You know what, you're right. I'll have cheese and mustard on my burger. Thank you!

Sandstorm: Um…you're welcome?

Firestar: Bye.

Sandstorm: Bye!

**A/N: I know, pretty short chapter. I was just hungry for burgers at the time so…:)**


End file.
